Tales of Fate
by CajunSpice714
Summary: What happens when two friends are separated at a young age and meed 8 years later in the halls of Hogwarts? And what happens when one of these friends get kidnapped from Hogsmead's protective barriers? Read and find out .


**Chapter 1**

**Reighana**

"Girls!" A shrill voice yelled over the dormitory alarm clock, "You get your pretty little arses out of bed this instant!" with huge sighs and grumpy murmurers the inhabitants of the small room clamored down from bunks and began pulling on their matching gray uniforms. After fifteen minuets the girls trooped out of their room, the crest , a bright red rose with a gray salamander in the middle, stood out upon each chest.

"Reighana Seline." The woman, dressed in a dark blue dress called, her gaze skimming over the heads of all of the young girls in her presence. Pushing slowly thought the group a small girl of about five emerged from the gathering.

The girl was small in stature her wrists and ankles small and fragile, her face sunken in and almost hollow. Her dirty blond fringe lay scattered in locks across her face, her hair, pulled up into two semi curled pigtails. "Yes'm" A small squeak came, the girl's voice cracking from dryness, and her parched lips quivered, as she looked up at the woman.

"You're our first view, the couple is asking for a girl your age, and goodness I'm ready to get rid of you. Too many strange things have been happening since you've arrived here." The mistress stared down at the girl with hawk like eyes, as she passed through the swinging doors.

An audible gasp startled Rei and she ducked behind a couch, peering out with cautious gray eyes. A woman, brown haired, bright green eyed and dressed in a light blue tank top matched with a deep green skirt got up from the couch and crouched down a few feet away from the chair that Rei had taken as a refuge. Tucking her skirt under her knees the woman held out her hands, palm up towards Rei. "Reighana. Come here and let us have a look at you, we're going to take you away from here." she whispered quietly to the small child.

Slowly she let go of the chair and walked towards the woman. "You won't like me." she whispered looking from the woman to her dark haired, brown eyed companion, dressed in slacks and a blazer, having an air of nobility about him. "Why wouldn't we like you?" the man asked as he knelt down to peer into Rei's eyes.

Rei frowned and pointed at the locket the woman wore around her neck. The small silver chain unclasped itself, and floated effortlessly over to her open hands. Smiling softly, Rei opened the locket and looked back up at the woman. "You're pretty." she whispered as she closed the locket and let it float back to it's owner.

"You are too." the man said as he too opened his arms to the frail child with a smile. "You're the kind of child we've been looking for. What do you say?" He asked as he stood up and brushed off his knees, "Would you like to come home with us?" With a small smile, the frail child giggled and ran to the woman, who scooped her up into her arms and smiled. "You'll love our home." the woman replied as she carried the young girl to the receptionist to fill out the papers for Reighana's adoption.

At the age of 8 Reighana had became quite popular at her primary school. At the time of her 9th birthday though, one of the children stood out from all the rest. A young pure blood wizard by the name of Luciean Malfoy. He was the complete opposite of Rei. His hair was almost white it was so blond, his eyes a light blue contrasting to her dark gray. But something drew the two together. Their magic.

One fall morning Luciean appeared on Reighana's door step. "Mum and Dad." he cried launching himself into his best friend's arms. "We're moving to England." He cried, " Dad's getting transferred and we have to go." Rei's eyes welled with tears as she clung to her best friend. "You cant go!" she pleaded. " We were going to Salem together." a hiccup interrupted her speech " I'll never make it without you . You're the only one who can help me keep control ." Luciean hugged his friend closer. " I'll write I promise," He whispered, "at least once a week if I can." he promised as the small girl in his arms sniffled. A horn blared from the driveway as a expensive looking black car pulled in.

" Luciean James Malfoy. You get in this car right now." a shrill voice called from the open window. Luciean frowned as he kissed Rei on the cheek and turned heading back to his parents. Rei crumbled into a sobbing mass upon the floor as the rain dissolved the memory of her best friend.

Opening her eyes Rei smiled seeing the roses upon her window sill. Every holiday, she received a random number of assorted flowers. Luciean had kept his promise about writing to her, but his letters came spread out an brief. Today, August 25th was Rei's birthday. "Reighana." a kind voice called from the stairs. " Come down here please your mother an I have something to discuss with you!." Reighana smiled as she clamored out of bed to pull on some clothes.

After she was finished dressing , Rei made her way down the stairs to the elaborately decorated sitting room. "Honey, your grand mother died last week, remember?" Her mother asked as she unfolded a paper. Rei nodded. "Well she left everything to your mother, so we're going to go live in her old house." Her parent's shared a sideways glance, prepared for Reighana's disapproval. It never came.

"We're moving to England?" Rei half squealed " Does this mean I get to go to Hogwarts? I get to be with Luciean again." Rei almost cried as she looked at her parents. "When are we leaving?" Rei was bouncing almost out of her seat, waiting for father's answer. "As soon as you're finished packing I suppose. Your mother and I can..." Before he had finished his sentence, Rei was already on her way back upstairs to pace everything she owned.

At five o'clock in the morning Rei opened her eyes to the lights of the cabin being turned on in the seating area of the plane. " Ladies and Gentlemen," a voice called over the intercom, " we have landed in London and shall be getting off shortly. Rei smiled happily at her parents.


End file.
